


Without You

by slighter_writer



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Endless Summer (Visual Novel), Pixelberry, PlayChoices
Genre: Multi, Not too much blood and gore, Other, Please excuse me while I lie in a corner and sob, Whelp, just mainly mentions of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighter_writer/pseuds/slighter_writer
Summary: You watch your world burn over and over.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “This Is How I Disappear”, by "My Chemical Romance". The MC identity can be pretty much up to the reader.

You’d think you’d be used to this by now.

_To un-explain the unforgiveable,_

The scream to Estela to _watch out_ , to tell her that she’s seething at Iris and not Rourke, is stuck in your throat.

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show,_

No one sees you as the scene unfolds. The memory of your first and only attempt to save her is all that holds you back. They all still died, and you lost your arm as penalty for direct interference. You keep telling yourself _this is just one timeline, you’ll make things right eventually_ , even though it doesn’t stop the tears from coming.

_By streetlight this dark night,_

The first shot rings.

_And séance down below,_

Rourke used to be your personal devil. You’ve learned to hate the man with every ounce of feeling you have.

_There’re things that I have done,_

He fires the second shot.

_You never should ever know!_

Now you’re so _tired_ you can’t bring yourself to hate anymore. The raging furnace in you that wanted to kill Rourke and the Vaanti is nothing now, and you just want everything to _stop_. You’ve seen her die in your arms after your first night together at the Celestial, only with no time-turning stone to save her. You’ve seen her get hacked to pieces while she put up a long and bloody fight against several Vaanti. You’ve seen her get taken by erupting molten rock from the island’s volcano. You’ve seen her die in your arms again as she took a bullet for you, the life leaving her as she begged you to run and live.

_And without you is how I disappear,_

Two more shots.

_And live my life alone forever now._

You don’t want revenge and you don’t want any more blood paving the road you walk. You don’t want to continuously watch your friends die so many different ways. You don’t want to steady your trembling hand as you take samples of their blood. You don’t want to watch her die like this, alone and full of hate and helpless and struggling and _please I don’t want to hear that last shot oh please oh please-_

_And without you is how I disappear,_

No one hears you grieve.

_And live my life alone forever now._

You don’t even glance at Rourke, since you’ve seen him dust off his suit casually and leave with Iris in tow enough times. He goes, and your helmet drops to the ground and so do your knees. The robotic arm replacing the one you lost brushes over her lifeless face as you remember the days where you two embraced, kissed, and laughed together, ignorant of the many days of reckoning.

_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

“I failed you again…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…”

_Words I thought I’d choke on figure out._

Your body tremors with sobs as you hold her close.

_I’m really not so with you anymore._

“I’ll save you, I promise, I’ll save you. I don’t care what it takes…how many times I have to do this…I miss you _so much_ …”

_I’m just a ghost,_

Arachnid troops would come claim the body soon. You lay her down and a syringe is pulled out and filled with her blood. After your metallic fingers close her eyes and fold her hands together, you try to fool yourself into thinking she’s just sleeping.

_So I can’t hurt you anymore,_

You kiss her cheek before you make another step through time.

_So I can’t hurt you anymore._

She said she’d burn the whole world for you.

_And without you is how I disappear,_

You’d watch your world burn a thousand times for her if you had to.

_And without you is how I disappear._


End file.
